


come the day

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Drabbles written for theMay 2019 Hackle Drabble Tree.





	1. Chapter 1

When she wakes, she doesn’t know how long she’s been gone.

She remembers noise. Painful noise from every direction that made it hard to think. She remembers movement, her own action, sudden and hurried and _important_.

She remembers the ensuing darkness. Cold starting at the centre of her, creeping through every nerve right to her fingertips.

She can feel the echo of it now, an icy chill down to her very bones.

And then there are Ada’s arms flung about her. A familiar, perfect warmth.

“I found you.” Ada’s crying. Hecate can hear it in her voice. “I found you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hecate loves her job. She loves potions, teaching, the academy, gathering ingredients - the peace and the precision and the purpose of it.

She reminds herself that as she abandons her bed in the chilly half-dark and heads out for those herbs that need picking at dawn to be effective.

Deep in the wood, with her cloak pulled tight around her, mud on her hands, and the comfort of her bed a distant dream, Hecate startles when a figure steps out of the shadows.

Ada smiles brightly, proffering a thermos. “Tea?”

Hecate pulls Ada into her arms and kisses her soundly.


End file.
